


Hypnotic

by banjiehut



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjiehut/pseuds/banjiehut
Summary: 原著向私生子之战后Ramsay还活着，被Jon囚禁并产生了斯德哥尔摩
Relationships: Jon/Ramsay
Kudos: 6





	Hypnotic

01

今夜临冬城没有下雪。

男人穿着暖和的狐狸毛披肩，站在脏兮兮的牢房前。墙上的火把燃烧着，却并不能带给地下室哪怕一丝暖意。被绑在凳子上的罪人还在沉睡中，他已经一个星期没有洗过澡，污泥浊水和干涸的血液组织黏合在黑色卷发上，使得他看起来像块鱼市里腥臭的破布。

Jon只是隔着笼子看，如果不是男人脖子上的血还在滴落，他毫不怀疑Ramsay已经死了。死于失血过多、高烧、狗咬或者是神的惩罚。他那张皱巴巴的脸会呈现出扭曲的恐惧，比世上任何一个疤痕都还要丑陋。

Jon选择深夜独自一人过来，是有原因的。私生子之战已经结束，Ramsay被他按在地上揍晕了过去。Jon不想再看到这张反胃的脸，但是昨天Sansa告诉他有什么不对劲，这个沦为阶下囚的私生子似乎丧失了一切记忆。

一切的罪恶、背叛、血腥、拳头和欲望似乎随着泠冽的北风，被轻飘飘地吹走了，比雪花落在临冬城城墙上还要轻。

“你有什么想说的吗？”

Jon第一时间到牢房检查，满身是伤的昔日的领主只是抬头疑惑地望着他，像个初生的婴儿，那眼里没有恐惧也没有愤怒。于是Jon又问了一遍。

“你有什么想说的吗，Ramsay Bolton？”

似乎是被绑得太紧，男人发出不舒服的呜咽声。但他对刚才的问句仍没有一点儿反应。Jon不知道他在玩什么花样，Ramsay的一言不发使他逐渐愤怒。他想起Rickon在临冬城城门前奔跑的样子，脸上带着恐惧和惊慌。他恨不得他的马能再快点，他的手还差几尺就能拉过弟弟的手，把他护在身后，就像幼年时那样。但是Rickon跌倒在他面前，胸口被一箭射穿。而射箭的该死的地狱恶魔此刻蜷缩在木椅上，假装一切都没有发生过。

Jon花费了很大力气控制住自己不冲上去把男人扯起来再给他吃拳头，他恶狠狠地看了会儿，等着自己沸腾的血再次冷静下来。临冬城的领主做出了最终审判。

“让他的猎狗儿子陪他玩玩，说不定就想起来了。”

今天Jon再次心血来潮地来到这里。距离他收复临冬城已经过去了一星期，这期间他换了各种方法惩罚Ramsay。但卫兵的消息使他猜疑——Ramsay在短暂的清醒里仍旧表现得无辜。一开始他大喊大叫，企图获得关注，没人理他。后来他没叫了，猎狗撕扯他的腿肉的时候他很慌张，那张毒蛇般的嘴却没有发出任何熟悉的指令，甚至没有咒骂。Ramsay Bolton变得懦弱、寡言和畏惧。

就在Jon思索对男人的更多惩罚时，Ramsay醒了。锁在脖子上的铁链子叮当作响，Jon闻声抬头，对上了一双迷茫的目光。

这不对！男人应该恶狠狠地盯着他，朝他吐口水；或者摆出无所谓的笑容，吐出最恶毒的诅咒；再或者是恐惧，跪在地上像臭佬一样求饶。

但此刻和他对视的眼里这些都统统没有。原本阴翳的蓝色的眸子，却在火光下呈现出一种纯粹的澄澈。男人刚清醒的脸上看不出喜悲，他只是平静地发问，跟在问早餐吃什么一样。

“为什么要这么对我？”

02

Jon把看管监牢的守卫换了一批。他没有傻到去相信Ramsay，剥皮领主最不缺的就是他恶毒的心以及演技。尽管不知道他这次打了什么算盘，但Jon决定陪他玩玩。北境之地的各联盟正在集结，攻打Night King是接下来的重任。现在要做的是养兵，在这间隙，他有足够的时间来好好招待Ramsay。

被监禁的第八天，Ramsay终于离开了那张木质凳子。这不好受，因为他被人搬下来的时候血肉似乎都黏在那上面，撕扯的过程是很疼的。他没有嚎叫，他的嗓子因为缺水而干涸，他感觉自己像一口苟延残喘的枯井。

穿着盔甲的人把他扔在冰冷的地上，给他手脚加上了沉重的链条，然后离开。Ramsay轻喘着，方才抬手花费了他太多力气。这时候他的下巴被人捏起来，那双手戴着上好的皮质手套。

一个长相英俊的男人正冷冰冰地盯着他，像极了雪地里的狼。Ramsay下意识打了个哆嗦，接着有什么撞上了他的嘴唇，Ramsay感受不到。他低头，发现男人拿了个杯子在给他喂水。

水是冷的，但是他的体温更低。水流进口腔，划过咽喉的感觉很美妙。Ramsay已经很久没有喝水，他举不起来手，只能下意识抬头去够更多的水。但是男人打定了主意不让他得逞，稳稳地控制住倾斜角度。一杯水很快就喝完，Ramsay意犹未尽地舔了舔唇。

男人喂完了水便退回了铁栅栏后面，仍旧一言不发。

Ramsay趴在地上，不知道到底该做什么。他真的什么都记不起来了。如果说一开始他还想弄明白自己到底犯了什么错误，换来的却是更多的惩罚，那么直到现在他已经完全丧失了斗志，只是期望着惩罚是有尽头的，或者他的生命是有尽头的，那样他或许在惩罚到来之前就可以死去。

Ramsay仍旧在演戏，Jon想。双方陷入了沉默，都在暗自揣测彼此的心理。无声的战争以Ramsay的晕厥为结尾，他饿得晕了过去。

当晚Ramsay就吃上了饭，但是里面有泻药。他捂着肚子，靠着墙角堪堪能喘几口气。肠道正在痉挛而他的腹部伤口再一次撕裂，Ramsay只能死死按着伤口，不让血大量地涌出去。

Jon走进来的时候，首先闻到的是一股臭味。这味道甚至掩盖了血液的腥气，在不透风的潮湿地牢里发酵。

Jon发现地面更脏了，牢房中间似乎有很大一滩污秽，颜色难辨，似乎是正臭气的源头。

Ramsay躲在墙角，止不住的排泄使得他脱水而完全虚脱。男人走过来的时候，他使劲往后靠，双腿并住，徒劳地掩盖裤子上完全濡湿的痕迹。

他感到羞耻，排泄物混合着腐肉血水糊了他一身。他当下是完完全全的肮脏，散发着地底下最恶心的酸臭却无能为力。他咬着牙看着眼前的男人，想要用眼神恶狠狠把他钉在十字架上，但是他失败了。他一睁眼，鼻头就酸，泪水便大颗大颗地滑落下来。

这完全出乎了Jon的意料。面前的男人看起来悲愤交加，胡乱地抹去自己的眼泪，又似乎倔强地不愿让Jon看到他的脆弱。

Jon没来由地觉得他有些可怜，像某种动物。鬼使神差地，他低头摸了摸男人的脏兮兮的脸。

而Ramsay也被这动作吓了一跳。他微微瞪大了眼，小心翼翼地抬起头，更多的泪水流到他的嘴里，划过他的下巴。他露出个无助的表情，接着又飞快地低下头去，把自己缩成了一团。Jon发现他居然一直在颤抖。

如果说Ramsay是演的，Jon觉得他的演技真的出神入化，或许连神也能瞒过。心狠手辣的剥皮领主不会露出如此软弱无能的一面，除非他的脑子被狼吃了。

缩在墙角的男人咬着嘴唇压抑自己的啜泣，他的脸埋在破烂的袖子里，不愿再看面前人一眼。

今天的探监时间结束，Jon脑子有点儿乱。他得回去想想。

03

事情开始变得魔幻现实主义。

老实讲，自他被复活之后，Jon对这些超自然的事情接受能力强了许多。他找来Melisandre诊断，红袍女巫似乎也有些疑惑。她说神告诉她Ramsay Bolton现在是诚实的，就像洁白无暇的雪花。

Jon眉头皱紧了，他找不出任何借口去反驳这个事实。但他知道Ramsay先前犯下的罪过是不可能一笔勾销的，在灵魂上他或许已经脱胎换骨，但肉体上他必须作出补偿。

一切都是Ramsay Bolton的错，他表现得越无辜，Jon越火大。他宁愿Ramsay咆哮着咒骂他，这样他才能够理直气壮地打得他满地找牙。而不是如现在一般单方面的施暴，单方面的承受。Ramsay得死，而且他有必须死得有理由。

Jon直截了当地回答了他的问题。

“你问为什么要这么对你？”

“因为你是有罪之人，罪大恶极，你必须赎罪，哪怕你现在想不起来了。”

地上躺着的男人很快消化了这个信息。恶语换来的是囚犯更加的顺从。Ramsay缓慢爬起来跪着，飞快地低声说了句什么。

Jon仔细听了听，只有一个字。

“好。”

临冬城主第一次动了恻隐之心。

既然他的阶下囚已经认罪，那一切惩罚都应像祷告那样顺理成章，这叫赎罪。Jon并不会每天都来，但他给Ramsay安排的“节目”的确花样百出。既不会一下子把人搞死，也不会很轻易就能熬过去。古老的Stark家族不是杀人如麻的Bolton，他们的惩罚很公正，不会少也不会多。

但当Jon少数来探监的时候，Ramsay的态度都让他意外。守卫给他上镣铐的时候他没有反抗，被铁烙灼伤皮肤他也只是一言不发，犹如一团死气沉沉的石头。而只有当Jon走到他面前，他才会抬头和他对视，尽管那眼里没有太多的东西，意外的纯粹。

Jon感到不快，他原本应该感到畅快，但过度顺从的Bolton让他不满。骁勇善战的北境狼觉得自己罚错了人，Ramsay并不是那个十恶不赦的Bolton，可他却一言不发地承受了所有的责难。而那双浅蓝色眼睛看他的时候，仍旧没有一丝怨恨，甚至能够将他的怒火全都吸附进去。

Jon感到不安。他开始有意无意地减少和Ramsay的接触，以此避免自己心软。而少数时候他去看他，也会带上一些东西。

从一杯水到一块面包，从一颗糖到一小罐蜜饯。下雨天会提前结束惩罚，心情好的时候甚至什么都不会对他做，只是站在牢房门口，静静地看一会儿看他发呆的样子。

比起惩罚，这更像是一种饲养。Jon Snow捕获了一只狼，狼崽温顺乖巧异常，让他忍不住要靠近。

04

“您来啦。”

男人的卷发软哒哒地搭肩上，听到他的脚步声，抬头跟他打了声招呼。

Ramsay现在被软禁，实际上过得还不错。他被允许每星期洗一次澡，有干净的衣服换。一天能吃两顿，冰雪融成的水可以喝饱。除此之外，他似乎还格外期待Jon的到来。

Ramsay很乖，这种乖巧让Jon感到很怪异。比如他双手接过Jon递给他的糖块的时候会朝他微笑，Jon发火的时候他会主动脱下上衣等待鞭子，Jon忙的时候没来他就会靠在门口的位置等，有时候一整晚都不睡。Jon不知道Ramsay吃错了什么药，明明他当时揍他的时候打的是脸。

这次也一样。厨房送来了一批新的干果，Jon顺手拿了一小罐。

他不担心Ramsay会突然攻击他，于是他开了门，进到了监牢里面。Ramsay照例双手接过罐子，小心翼翼看着Jon。后者微微点了点头，准许了Ramsay当场打开并食用的行为。

男人笨拙地在和果壳作斗争，Jon无聊地打量四周。Ramsay没有床，他用干草铺了一块地方，平时就躺在那儿睡觉。Jon破天荒地想去感受一下茅草床的硬度，于是他起身。但是身后一只手扯住了他的衣角。

“你藏了什么东西吗？”

“…….没有，大人。”

Ramsay的支支吾吾让Jon眯起了眼睛，他感到久违的危险。于是大步跨过去在茅草堆里翻找起来。干草很轻也很细碎，他左翻右抛，Ramsay原本整齐的床很快就凌乱不堪。

正在开心地吃坚果的男人脸色大变，惊慌失措地冲上来紧紧拉住他。而那罐坚果翻倒在地上，里面的果仁撒了一地。

Jon终于在草堆的深层摸到一个硬硬的铁块，他抓起东西，转身扯着领子，一把提起跪在地上的Ramsay，逼问他：“这是什么？”

男人原本就白皙的脸此刻血色全无，浓密的睫毛阖下来，垂着眼完全不敢抬头。他紧闭的厚唇颤了颤，最终缓缓开口。

“…….是糖，大人。是我藏起来的糖，我不该这么做的。”

这下轮到Jon说不出话来。

他松开男人，仔细端详那个铁块——的确很眼熟。里面有他上星期带过来的麦芽糖，那是他第一次给Ramsay带东西。盒子里原本有五颗，现在还剩下两颗，尽管糖衣已经有些融化，但还是干净地放在里面。

Jon转过去看坐在地上的男人。Ramsay一只手仍旧攒着他的衣角，另一只手搭在腿上。他两条腿不完全相同，右小腿缺了一块，隐约能看出来犬齿动物的牙印。尽管长出了新肉，但疤痕却很丑。

男人低着头，声音不大却很坚定。

“您能，还给我吗？”

Jon顿了顿，良久，他蹲了下去。

“我向你道歉。”

Jon没有等到Ramsay的回答。

男人抬起头，似乎不太理解他刚才的话。泪水模糊的眸子眨了眨，凑近了想要从他的脸上看出什么来。Jon眼睁睁地看着那张挂着鼻涕和眼泪的好看的脸慢慢靠近，近在咫尺。

05

这是不对的，但是Jon还是无法控制地吻了他的阶下囚。

男人的唇太干了，但是舌头却很软。Ramsay无意识的轻哼和无意义的躲避给Jon一种满足感，他在征服眼前的小兽般的人。轻柔的挣扎和啜泣并不能成为他停下的理由，反而变成了催化剂。男人的口腔被他搅得天翻地覆，只得无能为力地承受。

Jon没忍住用力吸吮了几下才退出来，分开的时候牵扯出了一根银丝。

“舒服吗？”

Ramsay鼻尖红红的，不敢抬头看他，腼腆着露出个傻傻的笑来。

尽管Bolton家的家徽是被剥皮倒挂的人，但是脱离了血腥灵魂之后，他发现这个男人长得真的像只小熊。毛茸茸的头发也像，圆溜溜的眼睛也像，笑起来的时候鼓起的腮帮子也像。

于是Jon的眼角也挂上他自己都没发现的笑意。方才的抑郁一扫而光，连带着心跳都快了几拍。他松开男人，把罐子还给了他。

Ramsay接过他的宝贝罐子，又去捡方才掉落的坚果。Jon陪着他把那些坚果分成了两份，干净的放进他的罐子里，掉在地上的捡起来在衣服上擦干净然后吃掉。

整个过程没有说话，但是Jon捡东西的手好几次都碰到了Ramsay。后者紧闭着嘴，但卷发后边的绯红耳尖还是出卖了他的内心。Jon看了一会儿，莫名觉得心情舒畅。

“您能留下来么？”

坚果吃完的时候，Ramsay发出了今天的第二个请求。

他不知道自己为什么会这样问，他只是觉得男人在的时候很安心，尽管他连男人的名字都还不知道。而刚才男人吻了他，他不清楚那个吻的含义，但是他明白要是男人走了，就不会再回头，他不会再吃到甜蜜的糖，不会再看到温柔的笑。

Jon再一次顿住，心想或许是Melisandre趁他死亡的时候给他换了颗多情的心，不然为什么一整天都扑腾扑腾狂跳不停。

这种不正常的亲密接触持续了有一段时间。Jon找了很多借口说服自己，说服身边的人。Ramsay也没有让他失望——一如既往的温顺。最近Ramsay被他养得胖了一些。原本干瘪的脸颊重新充盈起来，唇色都红润了许多。

Ramsay仍旧是Jon的囚徒，不同的是Jon把他锁进了自己的心窝。

直到有一天Jon跟Ramsay谈起今天的难得一见的阳光，而后者请求他希望能晒晒太阳。Jon才意识到这人被自己囚禁在铁窗里多久了。

Jon释放了他。Sansa对此颇有微词，但Jon还是坚持让他获得了自由。

临冬城很大，尽管Jon告诉他他可以随意走动，Ramsay还是喜欢在人少的时候出来，他不想给Jon添麻烦，Jon对他够好了。Ramsay很高兴，Jon给了他新的靴子穿。靴子很软，是上好的羊皮做的。但他更加喜欢光着脚踩在地毯上，这让他感到很温暖。

Ramsay搬到了Jon的房间和他一起住。离攻打Night King只有小半个月了，因此Jon不得不每日排兵布阵，晚上他们会做爱再一起入睡。

Ramsay对当下的生活很满意。白天他会窝在Jon的卧室看书，有时候会出来闲溜达。临冬城的一切对他来说都很新奇，毕竟之前他面对的一直是黑漆漆的牢房。

三楼是会议室样的房间。Ramsay第一次来这里，红木储物柜上的东西吸引了他的注意力。

那是一个盾牌。半人高的木制品上的油漆已经褪色，勉勉强强能看出来上面画了个巨大的黑熊。Ramsay感觉这盾牌似乎有些熟悉，没来由地，他觉得这块厚厚的木板打在身上一定很疼。

他伸出手去触摸盾牌上的黑熊，痕迹斑斑的表面凹凸不平。Ramsay总觉得觉得缺了些什么。他的后脑勺开始针刺般的疼痛，他只好腾出一只手去按压。

盾牌的下半部分被窗帘遮盖，Ramsay好奇地去掀开，直觉告诉他那块板子上应该还有什么痕迹。在上端，有三个……他一把掀开红色的绒布，露出三个明显是被箭射穿的洞来。

下一秒他感到头部撕裂般的疼痛。Ramsay支撑不住，瘫倒在地上。

他的眼前瞬间一片漆黑。忽然有光透进来，一个不认识的女人拉着他的手絮絮叨叨着什么，脸上带着些微的怒气，接着蹲下温柔地给他整理被风吹乱的发丝。Ramsay抬头看了看，天开始下雪，他低头的时候女人却消失了。一个肮脏的男人跪在他的面前，哆哆嗦嗦爬过来摸他的鞋子。Ramsay惊慌地躲开，却被绊倒仰躺在雪地里。Jon冲过来骑在他身上，愤怒地朝他挥洒着拳头。Ramsay感觉自己的鼻骨和颧骨碎得稀烂，但无论他怎么呼喊，Jon都没有任何反应。他害怕地只能大哭，景色突然又变了。这次他完好无损地坐在马上。Jon盯着他，那眼里不复温柔和宠溺，取而代之的是杀意和隐忍的愤怒。Ramsay听到他开口——

“当你的人得知你不会为他们而战时，他们是否还会为你而战呢？”

06

Jon回到房间的时候夜已经很深了。Ramsay没有睡，点亮了蜡烛在躺椅上乖乖看书。

Jon故意从后面搂住他。

怀里的人颤了一下，转过身子缠上来。

“你回来的有点儿晚。”

“后天就是开战的日子了，我们开了会。他们让我这几天好好休息。”

Jon故意凑在他耳朵边上说最后一句。男人磁性的低音伴着他的心跳，灼热的呼吸烤炙他的皮肤。

“当然，我保证你会休息得很好。”

Ramsay笑着回答。他抬眼去看Jon的眸子，伸出舌头去舔他的下巴，在咬他的鼻子的时候被男人吻住了嘴。

男人扯掉了自己的披肩，他的手从领口滑进去，开始解Ramsay的扣子。

胸前的刺痛传来时，Ramsay从舌吻中挣脱出来，喘了一口气。不过下一刻，Jon又攻上来，含住他的唇。

Ramsay很享受也很喜欢男人的粗暴，他恍惚记起几个月前，他坐在马上，对面是Jon和Sansa。

“我听过很多关于你的事。北境人谈起你的剑术，他们总说你是有史以来最好的。也许你确实有那么好，也许没有。”

“我不知道自己能否打败你，但我知道我的军队会击败你的军队。”

Jon当时的表情是怎样的？好像很想冲上来撕碎他，就像他刚被关进监牢里那样。

现实中Jon把他的衣服扔在地毯上，双手拖起他的屁股，边揉捏边往床边走。

Ramsay想起那个男人也曾在脏兮兮的监牢里抱着他、拍着他的背哄他入睡，会给他带干果和蜜饯，也曾吻他的眼睛在他耳边呢喃。

Jon的手指进入他的时候，Ramsay抬起双腿缠上Jon的腰，他开始颤抖。高潮来临的时候Ramsay终于叫出声，他看见Jon趴在他身上低低地笑着，和脑子里的人影重叠。Ramsay分不清哪个是他。

Jon脱下了下身的布料，开始进入。但Ramsay的裤子有些碍事，于是他低头想要扯掉裤子和靴子。

Ramsay 知道自己没有退路了。他按住Jon作乱的手，示意他可以自己来。他握住靴子里的那把他晚餐时候偷来的刀的时候，Jon正在抽插，发出满足的叹息。

Ramsay感到疼痛，不光是身体上的，还有心灵上的。Bolton的灵魂终究还是回来了。

他没再犹豫，那把刀直挺挺地刺入了Jon Snow露出来的毫无防备的脖子。

血和泪交织着一起流下来。

Fin.  
感谢观看.


End file.
